


Overstay

by Apollon_Mousagetes



Series: Everlasting [5]
Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollon_Mousagetes/pseuds/Apollon_Mousagetes
Summary: “Lucas? Why are you still here?”“Err... I’m overslept?”Persephone immediately rises and stare at the nearby clock, her eyes widened. “Merde. How are you going to sneak away from the ARK? There’s too many people around the Helleporter at this time.”





	Overstay

Normally, Lucas Brimstone would wake up an hour before the sunrise. The reason for that because he needs to be away from the ARK, before the MAYHEM Agents realize that a LEGION Minister had infiltrated into their base. Unfortunately, he accidentally overslept and now woke up two hours _after_ the sunrise and some of the Agents and staffs had woke up and get to work.

Also, why he’s even in the ARK on the first place?

It may have been something to do with the fact that he woke up in Persephone’s bed, with said woman still asleep next to him. You don’t need to be a genius to comprehend the hidden meaning from that sentence...

He nudged Persephone, trying to wake her up. “My love? Are you awaken yet?”

 _“Cinq minutes de plus, maman...”_ Persephone mumbled in her sleep.

“But your mother is dead?” Lucas murmured, flinching as he remembered his late mother-in law. She was _really_ scary, even though she’s already like, dead for decades.

Persephone just grunted but had opened one of her eyes. “Lucas? Why are you still here?”

“Err... I’m overslept?”

She immediately rises and stare at the nearby clock, her eyes widened. “ _Merde_. How are you going to sneak away from the ARK? There’s too many people around the Helleporter at this time.”

“I don’t know.” Lucas cursed over the fact that he forgot to think up of an alternative way to escape from the ARK without the constant need to rely on their Helleporter. “Do you think it’s safe for me to just simply jump from your ARK?”

Persephone gaped. “And risking your life?! No! Don’t be an idiot!”

“I’m glad that you care about me.” He murmured. “I’m afraid that I’m stuck in here, until the next night.”

Persephone sighed. Even though she was happy that Lucas can stay with her even longer, she still couldn’t risk having him caught by her Agents, which also risk of having their secret relationship exposed.

Why her life must be so complicated?

“It’s good thing that I brought a change of clothes.” Lucas mumbled.

Persephone raised her eyebrows.

“I was thinking about us having a shower together last night...”

She blushed. “Well, I’m glad that you’re prepared. Even though for _other_ reason.”

* * *

 

They did end up having a shower together, even though Persephone insisted to leave Lucas under the cold one—because he was far too _eager_ when she asked him to wash her back.

“I’ll think up some way to get you out of here,” She said as soon as she finished dressing up. “in the meantime, stay here and don’t let yourself seen from my Agents.” She kissed him before she made way to her office. “I’ll grab some food for you.”

“Wouldn’t your Agents be curious if they seen you taking portion that’s too much for one person?” Lucas asked.

She smirked. “And it’s good thing that my Agents already know my rather... _unusual_ appetite.” Persephone remembered that time when one of her Agents had stumbled upon her devouring a giant chocolate cake in one of her midnight snacks run. She may have accidentally made Daisy cried in horror after that.

And what was the words she said again? Oh yeah; ‘How is it you skinny bitches can always pack it in?’

It was strangely amusing.

“Have you ever thought of eating in front of your undisciplined Agents?” Lucas quipped. “You may not need to pay for HR department.”

“And risking Carol targeting her ire to me instead? No thanks.”

* * *

 

Breakfast was brief and Persephone left him by himself—after planting a kiss on his cheek. Waiting for the nighttime to come was boring if there is nothing you can do in a hidden bedroom. Lucas was glad that there’s a computer installed in Persephone’s room (after he hacked it for her password). He was really happy when he found out that Persephone still kept their old photos in her personal folder in her computer, which means that she still thought them as very special during that time he and her were separated—but now they’re together again. What intrigued him is the fact that most of those photos are about him—specifically when he was shirtless.

 _‘And she called me a pervert...’_ Lucas thought, smirking.

He found himself reminiscing things like his time with his Persephone, before the Devil’s Night happened. He had to admit, there were times where they able to be closer together when there were no orders from the Morningstar. It wasn’t much, but at least they can be lovers when they were alone—unfortunately not long enough and far too brief to have horizontal tango...

Lucas enjoyed remembering those memories. He could guess that’s also why Persephone keeps these photos in her most personal folders.

Memories are indeed the most valuable treasure of them all.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Persephone didn’t have boring things to do like waiting whatsoever, but instead was facing up a rather tremendous amount of reports of her Agents activities around the globe. Also, she may or may not had heard the explosions sounded off from the distance outside the ARK.

She sighed. “Friday, please tell me the Agents are not responsible for that.”

“The Agents are not responsible for that.” Friday gulped.

“Thank you,” Persephone gritted her teeth, but didn’t show it to Friday. “now tell me the truth.”

“The Agents... umm... _are_ responsible for that.”

Persephone mentally screamed, but on the outside she still looked collected. “I don’t know how I could have thought otherwise...”

Her statement was responded with another collection sounds of boom from outside. Friday just flinched.

“This is not the kind of morning I was hoping for,” Persephone stated. “Anyway, what are these reports for?”

“These are the reports for all of the recently discovered new LEGION’s lairs that rumored were built in Seattle and Nebraska. Five from Ministry of Lust, seven from Ministry of Greed, and one from Ministry of Wrath.”

“Only one from Wrath? That’s rare.” Persephone sounded curious.

“We have sent Agents to investigate that Lair,” Friday stated. “but all they found were lifetime supplies of Twinkies...”

“I see...” Persephone calmly nodded, but deep inside was laughing like a maniac woman. She almost forgot that Marcus Longinus had unhealthy obsession with Twinkies! She will definitely tell this to Lucas. He will surely find this hilarious.

“And also, Quartermile is complaining about the amount of damage that he has to fix in all Agent’s vehicles,” Friday added. “he kind of looking at you, with that rather _leering_ looks.”

Persephone almost snapped her cigarette pipe. She _definitely_ had no patience left to handle that... that conceited, vain, and revolting man. That _baiseur_ still can’t comprehend that Persephone has absolutely NO interest with him?!!

“Friday, would you kindly grab my katana on your way to see Quartermile?” Persephone asked.

Friday shuddered at the rather ‘terrifyingly dangerous’ sweet tone she used.

* * *

 

Lucas was reading one of Persephone’s books from her shelves, when he heard a rather girlish scream from outside. He almost jumps out to see whether his lover is in trouble, only to hear what comes next.

“J'AVAIS ASSEZ DE TA MERDE, ENZO GARIBALDI!!”

***insert near girlish with Italian accent man scream here***

“I’M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR-- ***insert a rather vulgar French words here*** and ***insert even more vulgar French words here***. AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU END UP STERILE!!”

That interesting dialogue also followed by the sounds of table-smashing and sword-cutting. Oh, and some crying can be heard as well.

From the sounds of it, why it seems that some idiot decided they can seduce _his_ Persephone? Lucas seething in anger as he remembered having to kill countless men for staring at _his_ Persephone’s breasts.

 _“SHE’S MINE! NO ONE DARES TRY TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!!”_ He thought furiously. At this point, he’s on the verge of exposing his existence in the ARK in front of MAYHEM.

And then he realized that he’s about to ruin his and Persephone’s secret relationship that they have built carefully if he does that, so he decided to calm himself down. Maybe he should have taken that meditation lesson that the Minister of Greed had offered.

He snapped out of his musing as Persephone returned to her room, looked rather furious with a katana on her hand, thankfully no specks of blood on her or on her katana.

“Are you okay, my love?” Lucas asked cautiously.

The tone he used seems to mollify her as she realized that her outburst must’ve startled her lover.

“It was a terrible morning for me, I’m afraid.” She replied.

Lucas hummed. “I see.”

She placed the katana on her desk as she groaned tiredly. “At this point, I begin to question my decision of creating MAYHEM.”

“It was rather efficient if I say so myself,” He said. “I always heard interesting news from the other Ministers as they complained and moaned about the incompetence of their lieutenants and the amount of deaths in their Ministries.”

“I’m glad that you actually found it amusing.”

“Still angry?”

“Not anymore since I am with you right now.” She said as she got closer to him.

Lucas chuckled as he realized that she gave him a suggestive look. “Hmm... I didn’t know you actually want a quickie in this time of day.”

“I’m more surprised that you didn’t react when I’ve got stared by one of those men.” She purred.

He felt her hand was rubbing his leg, a little bit close around his groin. “And thankfully, I didn’t _see_ them. I tried not to expose our supposedly secret relationship in front of your minions. ”

“Heh, minions,” She snorted. “I suppose I could start to call my Agents that.”

“Or,” he pulled her closer to him. “you can do that later.”

“It’s an hour before lunch, Lucas.”

“It’s kind of your fault for teasing me, my Persephone,” He smirked before kissing her neck. “and you’re their boss, aren’t you?”

“Oooh... I guess I wouldn’t mind being an hour late for the mission briefing.” She murmured.

The mission briefing was delayed for another three hours before Persephone finally came out from her room, still looked sharp as ever—as if there’s nothing happen to her. Even though some of her Agents were suspicious over the fact that she walked rather limping. But they decided not to question it, not wanting the same fate as to what happened to Quartermile this morning—even Hollywood was being silent.

* * *

 

When the night finally came, Persephone was a little bit sad that Lucas is going to leave but then again, he wasn’t supposed to be in the ARK for too long.

Her staff had gone home and there were some of her Agents that still outside doing missions and hanging out in the city, so the ARK was thankfully empty for a moment.

“I’ll see you again in three days,” Lucas said as he leaned closer to kiss her. “and I’ll make sure that to direct my Ministry to attack your Agents for a good distraction next time.”

“Distraction?” Persephone asked.

“I rather enjoyed our morning ‘quickie’,” He winked. “because next time, I’m going to visit you in the _morning_.”


End file.
